


Trust Is A Must

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy and like Alec's in love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and he trusts his man not to cheat, but other people aren't so smart, rightfully cause Magnus ain't a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec knows better than most people that Magnus would never cheat on him, but some people haven't caught onto that yet.





	Trust Is A Must

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/gifts).



> "I remember seeing a headcanon where Alec would take Magnus away from someone in order to comfort him after seeing Magnus looking uncomfortable from someone flirting with the warlock. If it's alright, could you write a fic based off it? magnuscaresalot(.)tumblr(.)com/post/158524308839/headcanon-alec-doesnt-mind-magnus-flirting-with" was the prompt.
> 
> Honestly, I'm tired as fuck while trying to post this, so the summary is probably shit. I'm so sorry, I'm so tired. 
> 
> I love you guys though.
> 
> Shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel free to come shout at me, loves!! <3 <3

Normally, Alec tried to stay off to the side whenever they were at Pandemonium, letting Magnus do his thing and sometimes joining him shortly for a drink or introduction. 

But he understood this was one of Magnus’ jobs, and he respected that. 

Alec also understood that the “flirty” smile and elaborate hand movements were an act and that Magnus would never actually cheat on him, he’s seen Magnus flirt for real and that’s not what he looks like. 

However, as he was sitting on the throne that Magnus normally did, holding a drink that he wasn’t really drinking, and watching Magnus talk to a man across the bar, he could see it. 

The small, barely noticeable flinch backwards that Magnus did when he got uncomfortable, the way his fingers would play nervously with the rings on his fingers as he tried to still act friendly, but back out of the conversation. 

That didn’t seem to be working however as the other man, someone Alec hadn’t seen before, and quickly realized was a mundane, moved closer. 

That explained why Magnus wasn’t just flashing his eyes and  _ making  _ them back away. 

Alec got up, the people around him glancing almost nervously and full of judgement as he stood tall, trying to look as intimidating as possible as he walked up behind the mundane, who was leaning far too close to his fiance. A pale, dirt stained finger wrapped around Magnus’ sleeve in a subtle attempt at keeping the man close. 

“What’re you doing?” Alec leaned down slightly so he was right by the man’s ear, dropping his voice. The man flinched forward, almost putting his arms out to  _ shield  _ Magnus, who gave the back of his head a look of disdain.

“H-Hello.” The man tried to straighten up with a glare. “ Can I help you? I’m a bit busy here.” He gave a proud smirk with a small flick of his wrist behind him, towards Magnus would rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Alec.

Alec paused, narrowing his eyes before taking a step closer, towering over the barely 6’0 man. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” He reached out and grabbed hold of the man’s hand that was attached the Magnus’ sleeve and yanked, squeezing it hard enough to make the mundane let out. “Now leave,” Alec flicked his wrist towards him a “shooing” manner. “My fiance alone.” 

The mundane froze, looking between the two with a worried look before rushing off.

Magnus let out a small, humorless chuckle. 

“I apologize, darling. I didn’t mean to-”

Alec shook his head, the anger and hardness in his face vanishing as he looked at the love of his life with a small.

“I know, babe.” He stepped up to Magnus, cupping his face gently between his hands and stroking his cheeks. “Don’t worry, I know you’d never do that.”

Magnus let out a small, shaky breath, trying to keep his composure since he was still in the middle of his club. 

“Home?”

“Home.” Magnus smiled at him, pressing a small, but loving kiss onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
